yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Meg
Meg is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. She appears in Duel World (DM), Duel World (GX), and Duel World (5D's). Additionally, she cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. She can also be dueled in Tag Duel Tournament and Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Gallery Profile-DULI-Meg.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Meg.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Meg.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Meg Summons "Berserk Gorilla", she announces "I Summon Berserk Gorilla!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "Berserk Gorilla attack!" * When Meg activates the effect "Cardcar D", she announces "Cardcar D's effect activates! I draw 2 cards!" * When Meg activates the effect "Copycat", she announces "Copycat's effect activates! This monster's ATK and DEF points become equal to one of your monster's ATK and DEF points!" * Whenever Meg Summons "Dark Armed Dragon", she announces "I Summon Dark Armed Dragon!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "Dark Armed Dragon attack!" ** When Meg activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Dark Armed Dragon's effect activates! I destroy 1 card!" * When Meg activates the effect "D.D. Warrior", she announces "D.D. Warrior's effect activates! I banish this card, along with the monster it battled!" * When Meg activates the effect "Honest", she announces "I activate Honest! My monster's ATK points increase by the amount of your monster's ATK points!" * Whenever Meg Summons "Jinzo", she announces "I Summon Jinzo!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "Jinzo attack!" * When Meg activates the effect "Kinka-byo", she announces "Kinka-byo's effect activates! I Special Summon a Level 1 monster from the Graveyard!" * Whenever Meg Summons "Tsukuyomi", she announces "I Summon Tsukuyomi!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "Tsukuyomi attack!" ** When Meg activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Tsukuyomi's effect activates! I change a monster to face-down Defense Position!" * When Meg activates the effect "Twin-Headed Behemoth", she announces "Twin-Headed Behemoth's effect activates! I Special Summon this card from the Graveyard!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Meg activates "Creature Swap" she announces "I activate Creature Swap! We each switch control of one monster!" * Whenever Meg activates "Dark Bribe" she announces "I activate Dark Bribe! I negate your Spell or Trap Card activation and destroy it!" * Whenever Meg activates "Fiend's Sanctuary" she announces "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary! I Special Summon a Metal Fiend Token!" * Whenever Meg activates "Follow Wind" she announces "I activate Follow Wind! A Winged-Beast Type monster gains 300 ATK and DEK points!" * Whenever Meg activates "Gold Sarcophagus" she announces "I activate Gold Sarcophagus! On my second turn after this one, I add a a card I banished to my hand!" * Whenever Meg activates "Just Desserts" she announces "I activate Just Desserts! I inflict damage according to the number of monsters you have!" * Whenever Meg activates "Macro Cosmos" she announces "I activate Macro Cosmos! Any card sent to the Graveyard is banished instead!" * Whenever Meg activates "Malevolent Nuzzler" she announces "I activate Malevolent Nuzzler! A monster's ATK points increase by 700!" * Whenever Meg activates "Mirror Force" she announces "I activate Mirror Force! I destroy all your Attack Position monsters!" * Whenever Meg activates "Raigeki" she announces "I activate Raigeki! I destroy all your monsters!" * Whenever Meg activates "Soul Charge" she announces "I activate Soul Charge! I Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard!" * Whenever Meg activates "Soul Taker" she announces "I activate Soul Taker! I destroy 1 monster!"